Harry Potter Original Characters
by Felilla
Summary: OCs wanted. Submission form inside. Put in reviews or PM me. Two story previews inside. Need lots of OCs! The first half of the story revolves around the everyday of life of Hogwarts students and growing tensions in the Wizarding World as a new threat threatens to destroy the fragile peace. Second half about the main characters taking action against the threat. Still accepting OCs.
1. Submissions Plus Excerpts

**Story Excerpt One:**

Nelly Vine wasn't sure if she was looking forward to this year or if she was. Sure, she'd been going to Hogwarts the past five years, but some of the people at the school were not in her top ten list or even her top five hundred list. So, as she settled down in her seat on the train, she questioned if maybe going to the Wizardry school was such a great idea.

Tam, her younger brother, flopped down into the seat across from her. Tam was just starting his third year at Hogwarts as a Ravenclaw. He was a spitting image of their father with continually messy dark brown hair and forest green eyes. "I honestly never thought Gramps would never stop talking about 'the days he was in school'!"

Nelly rolled her stormy gray eyes before leaning over and flicking Tam in the forehead. "Hey!" he exclaimed, rubbing his forehead defensively.

"Stop complaining, dingbat. Gramps and Gram just want to make us feel more comfortable."

"Gee, Nel. When'd you become so compassionate?"

She smirked, "When you wet your bed last week."

His cheeks turned bight red. "T-that was because I drank too much water before falling asleep!"

Nelly laughed, "Tell Rosalyn that."

Tam glared at his older sister, "You wouldn't dare."

"I'm sure she would," a bubbly voice said, announcing her appearance.

The two sibling turned towards the door to the small booth and saw a girl with vibrant white hair standing in the doorway. "Hello, Jayne," Nelly greeted.

Jayne Foscher beamed at her best-friend, her dark brown eyes shining. She plopped down next to Nelly, happiness radiating off of her. "So, Nel. Did you here there's going to be new student?"

"Um, Jayne," the white-blonde haired girl started cautiously. "It's the beginning of the year, there's going to be a lot of new guy First Years."

"No," Jayne stated matter-of-factly. "He's a sixth year, like us."

Tam tilted his head, "What now?"

"I got the information you wanted, Jayne," a new voice added from the doorway.

The occupants glanced over at the newcomer. Kevin Tanner. Nelly was wondering when he might show up. Kevin ran a hand through his mass of black hair, panting slightly. "Did you run a marathon or something, Kevin?" Nelly questioned, raising an eyebrow.

He shook his head as he sat down next to Tam. "I went and asked around about the mysterious new guy," he gasped and fell back dramatically. "I'm exhausted now."

"What'd you learn?!" Jayne asked excitedly, practically pouncing on the boy.

"He's originally from Durmstrang Institute, but got kicked out on account of his troublesome behavior."

Nelly blinked in surprise, "Is that even possible?"

Kevin shrugged, "Guess so."

"I don't care about all that!" Jayne exclaimed, causing some passing students to stop and look at her.

Nelly glared at them and they slowly backed away. Kevin jumped up, closing the door. "What's his name? What does he look like? Does he have a girlfriend? Is he-"

The other girl threw a hand over Jayne's mouth. "Give the boy some time to speak, Jayne."

The white-haired girl's shoulders sagged and Nelly looked pointedly at Kevin. He just stared blankly at him for a moment. "Oh right," he chuckled sheepishly. "His name is Damon Heap. That's all the information I got."

Jayne glared at him before licking her best-friend's hand. Disgusted, Nelly pulled her hand away, rubbing it on the bubbly girl's robes. Said girl stuck her tongue out. "Well, we won't have to wait long to find out everything about this Damon guy."

They all blinked blankly at her. She groaned, "C'mon, guys! We have the Vine siblings in here! They know everything about everyone!"

The two siblings laughed nervously. It was true. The Vines were well-known for getting information about anyone. In fact... "Oh, Muriel and Dan got together," Nelly said absently.

"What?!" Jayne screeched before shaking her best-friend senseless. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?!"

"We only learned about it just before we boarded the train. They were snogging on some bench," Tam explained.

"Well, it's about time! I spent all of last semester trying to get those two together!" Jayne reported calmly, stopping from shaking Nelly.

Kevin snorted, "You only spent a week on them. The rest of time you trying to get me and Julie Layfield together and then you tried to get Nel together with some Slytherin creep."

Jayne winced, "Not one of my best ideas... You and Julie would be perfect together though, Kev!"

Kevin flushed, "I already like someone else..."

"Who?! Tell me, tell me!"

"Like hell I would tell you!"

Both of their heads suddenly slammed back into the wall. They groaned and looked over at Nelly, who had her wand out. "You're being too loud," she growled.

They both rubbed the back of their heads. "Sorry, Nelly," they muttered simultaneously.

She crossed her arms and leaned back. "Tam," she looked at her brother. "Shouldn't you go find Rosalyn, Max, Day, and Yuudai? I'm sure they're looking for you."

"Oh yeah..." he jumped up, smiling at his sister and her strange friends. "I best be going. See you!"

Once he was gone, Nelly turned to glare at her two friends. "Don't cuss in front of my little brother!"

"He's thirteen, Nel. I'm sure he already cusses," Kevin told her.

"Not on my watch he ain't!" she exclaimed.

"Nel," Jayne whined. "Don't go American on us. It confuses me!"

"Sorry," Nelly said sarcastically. "He isn't. Is that better?"

"We could do without the fake British accent," Kevin mumbled.

The white-blonde haired girl turned to look at him, raising a questioning eyebrow and he shrunk back slightly.

"So, you must be the Ice Queen," an unknown voice said from the doorway.

They turned to look at the guy leaning against the doorframe. He was completely unfamiliar from his short brown hair to his bright blue eyes. It was obvious he worked out from his slightly muscular build. "What's it to you?" Nelly questioned.

"American? That's interesting."

She smirked, "Don't go falling in love with me, Hotshot. Too many fanboys already."

He laughed, "I wouldn't bet on-"

"Oh dear!" Jayne exclaimed. "You're him, aren't you?!"

He blinked, probably surprised at being interrupted. "I am who?" he questioned.

"You're Damon Heap! The new guy!"

He smiled amusedly, "So, you've heard of me. Do you want a-"

"He's Damon Heap?" Nelly questioned skeptically. "Shouldn't he be bigger? He was from Durmstrang."

"Actually-"

"Well," Kevin added. "He was kicked out. Maybe he was too small to be one of them as well as being a troublemaker."

"No, I-"

"Oh maybe," Jayne gasped. "He wasn't a troublemaker at all and he was just too scrawny!"

"I-"

Nelly looked over at him, "Oh, did you want something?"

"Is that seat open?" he glanced at the seat Tam had previously been occupying.

"No," Nelly stood and opened the window. A snow white owl swooped down and landed on her arm before jumping onto the bench. "That's Orion's seat."

Damon stared at the owl for a moment before looking at each of the Hufflepuffs. They all grinned at him. "Okay then," he said slowly. "I'm just going to go then..."

"Have a nice trip," Kevin said.

"Bye-bye," Jayne waved.

Nelly watched him, her snarky smile still on her face. He just nodded and walked away, mumbling, "Weirdos."

Jayne looked at her best-friend, "He was so cute!"

The other girl just rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say, Jayne."

"I think he was ugly as hell," Kevin added, his jaw set into place.

The white-haired girl blinked. "I sense a love triangle a-coming."

* * *

><p><strong>Please, be serious about this. I don't care if characters are related to canon, but I don't want a million Lily Potters running around. I'd prefer people be original, try to make a diverse character that isn't Mary-Sue. If you pick a unique name, make sure it's easy to pronounce by looking at it. Like... Alika, for example. Sounds exactly like it looks. I don't want any "oh my god, her parents died in a car crash and she was raped by her foster parents, woe is her!" type history's. Just no. What does that even have to do with the wizard world? Now, "her parents we killed by a Death Eater and she went to live with a muggle family" is fine. That makes sense. And I don't want any overly powerful people. Seriously, a first year that can do all of the advanced spells? No. Not possible. The story takes place <em><span>twenty to twenty-five<span>_ _years_ after the original storyline. That's it.**

* * *

><p><span>Student Submission<span>

Name/Nickname:

Age:

General Appearance (hair color/style, eye color, skin color, scars, tattoos, etc.):

Blood Status:

Race/Nationality:

Family (include status: alive, deceased, unknown; can be canon, but I'd prefer people don't overload it):

Personality:

History:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Goals:

Friends (no canon please):

Rivals (no canon please):

Love Interest? (No canon please can be undecided):

Year:

House:

Classes: (favorite and least favorite):

Wand: (length, wood, core, design):

Quidditch Position (optional)

Pets:

Titles (includes House Prefects and other roles):

Specialities?:

Hobbies:

Weaknesses:

Casual Clothes:

Formal Clothes:

Other (be as specific as you want; quirks, eccentrics, etc.):

Teacher Submission

Name/Nickname:

Age:

General Appearance (hair color/style, eye color, skin color, scars, tattoos, etc.):

Blood Status:

Race/Nationality:

Family (include status: alive, deceased, unknown; can be canon, but I'd prefer people don't overload it):

Personality:

History:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Goals:

Field (what they teach):

Specialties:

Hobbies:

Wand (length, wood, core, design):

Titles:

Other (be as specific as you want; quirks, eccentrics, etc.):

* * *

><p><strong>Story Excerpt Part Two:<strong>

Nelly Vine tilted her head towards the boy next to her, her white-blonde ponytail swinging with the motion. "Excuse me?"

He smirked, "I said, where'd you find your face? A thrift store?"

The blonde blinked, her lips curling into a small smile. "No, I got it from my mom. Where's you find your's? The dumpster?"

Damon Heap's smirk fell, "I was just joking."

Her eyebrows shot up, "Oh were you now, Hotshot? Get back to your work."

She turned back to her potions book, intent on ignoring the boy she was forced to sit next to. "C'mon, Vine. Don't be such a-"

His head suddenly slammed into the desk. He sat back up and looked over at Nelly, whose wand was held in her hand. She smirked, "So, potions?"

He nodded, rubbing his forehead. "Potions."


	2. First Batch!

**First round a coming your way!**

* * *

><p><span>First Years<span>

N/A

Second Years

Day Fletcher, House Ravenclaw, created by me.

Third Years

Tam Vine, House Ravenclaw, created by me.

Yuudai Kyoau, House Ravenclaw, submitted by _JJGYET_.

Rosalyn Crave, House Ravenclaw, created by me.

Max Forester, House Ravenclaw, created by me.

Fourth Years

N/A

Fifth Years

Julie Layfield, House Hufflepuff, submitted by _HpHgPjGone_.

Sixth Years

Nelly Vine, House Hufflepuff, created by me.

Damon Heap, House Hufflepuff, created by me.

Jayne Foscher, House Hufflepuff, made by _QueenKazza_.

Kevin Tanner, House Gryffindor, submitted by _underdog929_.

Seventh Years

N/A

Teachers

N/A

* * *

><p><strong>Still Accepting.<strong>


	3. Second Group

**Second Round. Bolded are newest additions.**

* * *

><p><span>First Years<span>

**Corrine Bond, House Ravenclaw, submitted by _LetMeBe21._**

Second Years

Day Fletcher, House Ravenclaw, created by me.

Third Years

Tam Vine, House Ravenclaw, created by me.

Yuudai Kyoau, House Ravenclaw, submitted by _JJGYET_.

Rosalyn Crave, House Ravenclaw, created by me.

Max Forester, House Ravenclaw, created by me.

Fourth Years

N/A

Fifth Years

Julie Layfield, House Hufflepuff, submitted by _HpHgPjGone_.

Sixth Years

Nelly Vine, House Hufflepuff, created by me.

Damon Heap, House Hufflepuff, created by me.

Jayne Foscher, House Hufflepuff, made by _QueenKazza_.

Kevin Tanner, House Gryffindor, submitted by _underdog929_.

**Loki Bergstrom, House Slytherin, made by _motordog._ **

Seventh Years

N/A

Teachers

N/A

* * *

><p><strong>Still Accepting.<strong>


	4. Third A-Coming Your Way!

**Third Round. Bolded are newest additions.**

* * *

><p><span>First Years<span>

Corrine Bond, House Ravenclaw, submitted by _LetMeBe21._

Second Years

Day Fletcher, House Ravenclaw, created by me.

Third Years

Tam Vine, House Ravenclaw, created by me.

Yuudai Kyoau, House Ravenclaw, submitted by _JJGYET_.

Rosalyn Crave, House Ravenclaw, created by me.

Max Forester, House Ravenclaw, created by me.

**Daniel McMaster, House Gryffindor, submitted by _alienkiller2013._**

Fourth Years

**Bay Jones, House Gryffindor, submitted by _BlackShadowDark_.**

Fifth Years

Julie Layfield, House Hufflepuff, submitted by _HpHgPjGone_.

Sixth Years

Nelly Vine, House Hufflepuff, created by me.

Damon Heap, House Hufflepuff, created by me.

Jayne Foscher, House Hufflepuff, made by _QueenKazza_.

Kevin Tanner, House Gryffindor, submitted by _underdog929_.

Loki Bergstrom, House Slytherin, made by _motordog._

Seventh Years

**Alandria Tirena, House Slytherin, submitted by a _SoapyBubbles4You_.**

**Courtland Malfoy, House Slytherin, also made by _SoapyBubbles4You._**

Teachers

**Simone Laroux, Professor of Potions, made by _ ._**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Still Accepting.<strong>


	5. Updated List

**Fourth Group. Bolded are newest additions.**

* * *

><p><span>First Years<span>

Corrine Bond, House Ravenclaw, submitted by _LetMeBe21._

**Emma Stone, House Hufflepuff, made by _Kairi Avalon_.**

**Salome Avana, House Ravenclaw, submitted by _Missy Megs._**

Second Years

Day Fletcher, House Ravenclaw, created by me.

**Prudence Bennett, House Ravenclaw, made by _Kairi Avalon_.**

Third Years

Tam Vine, House Ravenclaw, created by me.

Yuudai Kyoau, House Ravenclaw, submitted by _JJGYET_.

Rosalyn Crave, House Ravenclaw, created by me.

Max Forester, House Ravenclaw, created by me.

Daniel McMaster, House Gryffindor, submitted by _alienkiller2013._

**Kenneth Carter, House Gryffindor, made by _Kairi Avalon_.**

**Henry Johnson, House Slytherin, submitted by _Kairi Avalon_.**

Fourth Years

Bay Jones, House Gryffindor, submitted by _BlackShadowDark_.

Fifth Years

Julie Layfield, House Hufflepuff, submitted by _HpHgPjGone_.

**Gemma Huggins, House Gryffindor, made _motordog._**

Sixth Years

Nelly Vine, House Hufflepuff, created by me.

Damon Heap, House Hufflepuff, created by me.

Jayne Foscher, House Hufflepuff, made by _QueenKazza_.

Kevin Tanner, House Gryffindor, submitted by _underdog929_.

Loki Bergstrom, House Slytherin, made by _motordog._

**Raven Black, House Slytherin, made by _TheShadowLily123_.**

**Trevor Stone, House Ravenclaw, created by _Kairi Avalon_.**

**Charlotte Matthews, House Slytherin, created by _dark- ._**

Seventh Years

Alandria Tirena, House Slytherin, submitted by a _SoapyBubbles4You_.

Courtland Malfoy, House Slytherin, also made by _SoapyBubbles4You._

**Rune Conner, House Hufflepuff, submitted by _motordog._**

**Benji Bangrok, House Hufflepuff, made by _Missy Megs._**

Teachers

Simone Laroux, Professor of Potions and Head of House Ravenclaw, made by _dark- .__  
><em>

**Maxwell Edward, Professor of Charms, made by _Kairi Avalon_.**

**Greta Malancloff, Professor of DADA and Head of House Hufflepuff, submitted by _Missy Megs._**

* * *

><p><strong>Still Accepting.<strong>


	6. Fifth!

**Fifth Batch. Bolded are newest additions.**

* * *

><p><span>First Years<span>

Corrine Bond, House Ravenclaw, submitted by _LetMeBe21._

Emma Stone, House Hufflepuff, made by _Kairi Avalon_.

Salome Avana, House Ravenclaw, submitted by _Missy Megs._

**Enoch Phipps, House Ravenclaw, made by _motordog._**

**Margo Figg, House Slytherin, submitted by _AutobotSeeker98._**

**John Gregory, House Gryffindor, made by _52wbending52._**

Second Years

Day Fletcher, House Ravenclaw, created by me.

Prudence Bennett, House Ravenclaw, made by _Kairi Avalon_.

Third Years

Tam Vine, House Ravenclaw, created by me.

Yuudai Kyoau, House Ravenclaw, submitted by _JJGYET_.

Rosalyn Crave, House Ravenclaw, created by me.

Max Forester, House Ravenclaw, created by me.

Daniel McMaster, House Gryffindor, submitted by _alienkiller2013._

Kenneth Carter, House Gryffindor, made by _Kairi Avalon_.

Henry Johnson, House Slytherin, submitted by _Kairi Avalon_.

Fourth Years

Bay Jones, House Gryffindor, submitted by _BlackShadowDark_.

**Akira Sai, House Ravenclaw, made by _Darkness Incarnated._**

**Darcy Wood, House Ravenclaw, submitted by _Qeani._ **

**Manon Blum, House Gryffindor, made by _52wbending52._**

**Ronan Ferro, House Hufflepuff, submitted by _52wbending52._**

Fifth Years

Julie Layfield, House Hufflepuff, submitted by _HpHgPjGone_.

Gemma Huggins, House Gryffindor, made _motordog._

**Alexandra Cole, House Slytherin, made by _randomdemigod._**

**Beverly Gludmen, House Slytherin, submitted by _52wbending52._**

**Emmeline Grey, House Hufflepuff, made by _52wbending52._**Sixth Years

Nelly Vine, House Hufflepuff, created by me.

Damon Heap, House Hufflepuff, created by me.

Jayne Foscher, House Hufflepuff, made by _QueenKazza_.

Kevin Tanner, House Gryffindor, submitted by _underdog929_.

Loki Bergstrom, House Slytherin, made by _motordog._

Raven Black, House Slytherin, made by _TheShadowLily123_.

Trevor Stone, House Ravenclaw, created by _Kairi Avalon_.

Charlotte Matthews, House Slytherin, created by _darkcharmer__._

Seventh Years

Alandria Tirena, House Slytherin, submitted by a _SoapyBubbles4You_.

Courtland Malfoy, House Slytherin, also made by _SoapyBubbles4You._

Rune Conner, House Hufflepuff, submitted by _motordog._

Benji Bangrok, House Hufflepuff, made by _Missy Megs._

Teachers

Simone Laroux, Professor of Potions and Head of House Ravenclaw, made by _darkcharmer__.__  
><em>

Maxwell Edward, Professor of Charms, made by _Kairi Avalon_.

Greta Malancloff, Professor of DADA and Head of House Hufflepuff, submitted by _Missy Megs._

**Archer Eberhardt, Professor of Magical Creatures and Head of House Gryffindor, made by _motordog_.**

**Milton Fitzroy, Hogwarts Senior Caretaker and Groundskeeper, submitted by _motordog._**

**Catherine Abel, Professor of Magic History and Quidditch Referee, made by _HpHgPjGone._ **

**Margeaux Elevan, Professor of Transfiguration and Head of House Slytherin, submitted by _52wbending52._**

* * *

><p><strong>Still Accepting.<strong>


	7. The Sixth

**Sixth Group. Bolded are newest additions.**

* * *

><p><span>First Years<span>

Corrine Bond, House Ravenclaw, submitted by _LetMeBe21._

Emma Stone, House Hufflepuff, made by _Kairi Avalon_.

Salome Avana, House Ravenclaw, submitted by _Missy Megs._

Enoch Phipps, House Ravenclaw, made by _motordog._

Margo Figg, House Slytherin, submitted by _AutobotSeeker98._

John Gregory, House Gryffindor, made by _52wbending52._

Second Years

Day Fletcher, House Ravenclaw, created by me.

Prudence Bennett, House Ravenclaw, made by _Kairi Avalon_.

**Ester Wing, House Hufflepuff, submitted by _Dancing-Souls._**

**Astra Conner, House Slytherin, made by _motordog._**

**George Drummond, House Gryffindor, submitted by _motordog._**

Third Years

Tam Vine, House Ravenclaw, created by me.

Yuudai Kyoau, House Ravenclaw, submitted by _JJGYET_.

Rosalyn Crave, House Ravenclaw, created by me.

Max Forester, House Ravenclaw, created by me.

Daniel McMaster, House Gryffindor, submitted by _alienkiller2013._

Kenneth Carter, House Gryffindor, made by _Kairi Avalon_.

Henry Johnson, House Slytherin, submitted by _Kairi Avalon_.

**Priscillia Carson, House Hufflepuff, made by_ Fryllabrille201_.**

Fourth Years

Bay Jones, House Gryffindor, submitted by _BlackShadowDark_.

Akira Sai, House Ravenclaw, made by _Darkness Incarnated._

Darcy Wood, House Ravenclaw, submitted by _Qeani._

Manon Blum, House Gryffindor, made by _52wbending52._

Ronan Ferro, House Hufflepuff, submitted by _52wbending52._

**Zero Frost, House Gryffindor, made by _natsuki DDS_.**

Fifth Years

Julie Layfield, House Hufflepuff, submitted by _HpHgPjGone_.

Gemma Huggins, House Gryffindor, made _motordog._

Alexandra Cole, House Slytherin, made by _randomdemigod._

Beverly Gludmen, House Slytherin, submitted by _52wbending52._

Emmeline Grey, House Hufflepuff, made by _52wbending52._

Sixth Years

Nelly Vine, House Hufflepuff, created by me.

Damon Heap, House Hufflepuff, created by me.

Jayne Foscher, House Hufflepuff, made by _QueenKazza_.

Kevin Tanner, House Gryffindor, submitted by _underdog929_.

Loki Bergstrom, House Slytherin, made by _motordog._

Raven Black, House Slytherin, made by _TheShadowLily123_.

Trevor Stone, House Ravenclaw, created by _Kairi Avalon_.

Charlotte Matthews, House Slytherin, created by _darkcharmer__._

**Zach Froste, House Gryffindor, made by _natsuki DDS_.**

**Nicholas Mandrew, House Slytherin, submitted by _Dinodude7_.**

**Janie Norstein, House Gryffindor, made by _Rex123._**

Seventh Years

Alandria Tirena, House Slytherin, submitted by a _SoapyBubbles4You_.

Courtland Malfoy, House Slytherin, also made by _SoapyBubbles4You._

Rune Conner, House Hufflepuff, submitted by _motordog._

Benji Bangrok, House Hufflepuff, made by _Missy Megs._

**Jesse Taylor, House Gryffindor, made by _Rex123._**

**Renee Norstein, House Ravenclaw, submitted by _Rex123._**

**Chi Cato, House Slytherin, made by _HpHgPjGone._**

Teachers

Simone Laroux, Professor of Potions and Head of House Ravenclaw, made by _darkcharmer__.__  
><em>

Maxwell Edward, Professor of Charms, made by _Kairi Avalon_.

Greta Malancloff, Professor of DADA and Head of House Hufflepuff, submitted by _Missy Megs._

Archer Eberhardt, Professor of Magical Creatures and Head of House Gryffindor, made by _motordog_.

Milton Fitzroy, Hogwarts Senior Caretaker and Groundskeeper, submitted by _motordog._

Catherine Abel, Professor of Magic History and Quidditch Referee, made by _HpHgPjGone._

Margeaux Elevan, Professor of Transfiguration and Head of House Slytherin, submitted by _52wbending52._

**Mark Froste, Professor of Alchemy, made by_ natsuki DDS._**

* * *

><p><strong>Still Accepting. First chapter is up under the title of <em>The Elixir of Forever.<em>**


	8. The Seventh Group

**Seventh Group. Bolded are newest additions.**

* * *

><p><span>First Years<span>

Corrine Bond, House Ravenclaw, submitted by _LetMeBe21._

Emma Stone, House Hufflepuff, made by _Kairi Avalon_.

Salome Avana, House Ravenclaw, submitted by _Missy Megs._

Enoch Phipps, House Ravenclaw, made by _motordog._

Margo Figg, House Slytherin, submitted by _AutobotSeeker98._

John Gregory, House Gryffindor, made by _52wbending52._

Second Years

Day Fletcher, House Ravenclaw, created by me.

Prudence Bennett, House Ravenclaw, made by _Kairi Avalon_.

Ester Wing, House Hufflepuff, submitted by _Dancing-Souls._

Astra Conner, House Slytherin, made by _motordog._

George Drummond, House Gryffindor, submitted by _motordog._

Third Years

Tam Vine, House Ravenclaw, created by me.

Yuudai Kyoau, House Ravenclaw, submitted by _JJGYET_.

Rosalyn Crave, House Ravenclaw, created by me.

Max Forester, House Ravenclaw, created by me.

Daniel McMaster, House Gryffindor, submitted by _alienkiller2013._

Kenneth Carter, House Gryffindor, made by _Kairi Avalon_.

Henry Johnson, House Slytherin, submitted by _Kairi Avalon_.

Priscilla Carson, House Hufflepuff, made by_ Fryllabrille201_.

**Arianna 'Anna' Xazier, House Hufflepuff, submitted by_ AutobotSeeker98_.**

Fourth Years

Bay Jones, House Gryffindor, submitted by _BlackShadowDark_.

Akira Sai, House Ravenclaw, made by _Darkness Incarnated._

Darcy Wood, House Ravenclaw, submitted by _Qeani._

Manon Blum, House Gryffindor, made by _52wbending52._

Ronan Ferro, House Hufflepuff, submitted by _52wbending52._

Zero Froste, House Gryffindor, made by _natsuki DDS_**.**

Fifth Years

Julie Layfield, House Hufflepuff, submitted by _HpHgPjGone_.

Gemma Huggins, House Gryffindor, made _motordog._

Alexandra Cole, House Slytherin, made by _randomdemigod._

Beverly Gludmen, House Slytherin, submitted by _52wbending52._

Emmeline Grey, House Hufflepuff, made by _52wbending52._

**Olivia "Liv" Blackmoor, House Slytherin, submitted by _Awesomepossum328._**

Sixth Years

Nelly Vine, House Hufflepuff, created by me.

Damon Heap, House Hufflepuff, created by me.

Jayne Foscher, House Hufflepuff, made by _QueenKazza_.

Kevin Tanner, House Gryffindor, submitted by _underdog929_.

Loki Bergstrom, House Slytherin, made by _motordog._

Raven Black, House Slytherin, made by _TheShadowLily123_.

Trevor Stone, House Ravenclaw, created by _Kairi Avalon_.

Charlotte Matthews, House Slytherin, created by _darkcharmer__._

Zach Froste, House Gryffindor, made by _natsuki DDS_.

Nicholas Mandrew, House Slytherin, submitted by _Dinodude7_.

Janie Norstein, House Gryffindor, made by _Rex123._

**Rumeri Jefferson, House Slytherin, made by _natsuki_ DDS.**

Seventh Years

Alandria Tirena, House Slytherin, submitted by a _SoapyBubbles4You_.

Courtland Malfoy, House Slytherin, also made by _SoapyBubbles4You._

Rune Conner, House Hufflepuff, submitted by _motordog._

Benji Bangrok, House Hufflepuff, made by _Missy Megs._

Jesse Taylor, House Gryffindor, made by _Rex123._

Renee Norstein, House Ravenclaw, submitted by _Rex123._

Chi Cato, House Slytherin, made by _HpHgPjGone._

**Ursula Blodwell, House Slytherin, made by_ motordog_.**

**Mavis Sallow, House Slytherin, submitted by _motordog_.**

**Genevive Dankworth, House Slytherin, made by _motordog_.**

Teachers

Simone Laroux, Professor of Potions and Head of House Ravenclaw, made by _darkcharmer__.__  
><em>

Maxwell Edward, Professor of Charms, made by _Kairi Avalon_.

Greta Malancloff, Professor of DADA and Head of House Hufflepuff, submitted by _Missy Megs._

Archer Eberhardt, Professor of Magical Creatures and Head of House Gryffindor, made by _motordog_.

Milton Fitzroy, Hogwarts Senior Caretaker and Groundskeeper, submitted by _motordog._

Catherine Abel, Professor of Magic History and Quidditch Referee, made by _HpHgPjGone._

Margeaux Elevan, Professor of Transfiguration and Head of House Slytherin, submitted by _52wbending52._

Mark Froste, Professor of Alchemy, made by_ natsuki DDS._

**Demitrius Wakefield, Professor of Astronomy, submitted by _motordog._**

**Sayyid ibn'Yussuf al'Mahmoud, Professor of Divination, made by_ motordog_.**

* * *

><p><strong>Still Accepting. First chapter is up under the title of <em>The Elixir of Forever.<em>**


	9. Eight! Eight! Eight!

**Eighth Group. Bolded are newest additions.**

* * *

><p><span>First Years<span>

Corrine Bond, House Ravenclaw, submitted by _LetMeBe21._

Emma Stone, House Hufflepuff, made by _Kairi Avalon_.

Salome Avana, House Ravenclaw, submitted by _Missy Megs._

Enoch Phipps, House Ravenclaw, made by _motordog._

Margo Figg, House Slytherin, submitted by _AutobotSeeker98._

John Gregory, House Gryffindor, made by _52wbending52._

Second Years

Day Fletcher, House Ravenclaw, created by me.

Prudence Bennett, House Ravenclaw, made by _Kairi Avalon_.

Ester Wing, House Hufflepuff, submitted by _Dancing-Souls._

Astra Conner, House Slytherin, made by _motordog._

George Drummond, House Gryffindor, submitted by _motordog._

Third Years

Tam Vine, House Ravenclaw, created by me.

Yuudai Kyoau, House Ravenclaw, submitted by _JJGYET_.

Rosalyn Crave, House Ravenclaw, created by me.

Max Forester, House Ravenclaw, created by me.

Daniel McMaster, House Gryffindor, submitted by _alienkiller2013._

Kenneth Carter, House Gryffindor, made by _Kairi Avalon_.

Henry Johnson, House Slytherin, submitted by _Kairi Avalon_.

Priscilla Carson, House Hufflepuff, made by_ Fryllabrille201_.

Arianna 'Anna' Xazier, House Hufflepuff, submitted by_ AutobotSeeker98_.

Fourth Years

Bay Jones, House Gryffindor, submitted by _BlackShadowDark_.

Akira Sai, House Ravenclaw, made by _Darkness Incarnated._

Darcy Wood, House Ravenclaw, submitted by _Qeani._

Manon Blum, House Gryffindor, made by _52wbending52._

Ronan Ferro, House Hufflepuff, submitted by _52wbending52._

Zero Froste, House Gryffindor, made by _natsuki DDS_**.**

**Ariel Clearwater, House Slytherin, submitted by Thunderbird0106.**

Fifth Years

Julie Layfield, House Hufflepuff, submitted by _HpHgPjGone_.

Gemma Huggins, House Gryffindor, made _motordog._

Alexandra Cole, House Slytherin, made by _randomdemigod._

Beverly Gludmen, House Slytherin, submitted by _52wbending52._

Emmeline Grey, House Hufflepuff, made by _52wbending52._

Olivia "Liv" Blackmoor, House Slytherin, submitted by _Awesomepossum328._

Sixth Years

Nelly Vine, House Hufflepuff, created by me.

Damon Heap, House Hufflepuff, created by me.

Jayne Foscher, House Hufflepuff, made by _QueenKazza_.

Kevin Tanner, House Gryffindor, submitted by _underdog929_.

Loki Bergstrom, House Slytherin, made by _motordog._

Raven Black, House Slytherin, made by _TheShadowLily123_.

Trevor Stone, House Ravenclaw, created by _Kairi Avalon_.

Charlotte Matthews, House Slytherin, created by _darkcharmer__._

Zach Froste, House Gryffindor, made by _natsuki DDS_.

Nicholas Mandrew, House Slytherin, submitted by _Dinodude7_.

Janie Norstein, House Gryffindor, made by _Rex123._

Rumeri Jefferson, House Slytherin, made by _natsuki_ DDS.

**Aiden Shanks, House Gryffindor, submitted by _Rougeification._**

**Paulina Carson, House Ravenclaw, made by _Fryllabrille201._**

**Ian Young, House Slytherin, submitted by _Ridicule_.**

Seventh Years

Alandria Tirena, House Slytherin, submitted by a _SoapyBubbles4You_.

Courtland Malfoy, House Slytherin, also made by _SoapyBubbles4You._

Rune Conner, House Hufflepuff, submitted by _motordog._

Benji Bangrok, House Hufflepuff, made by _Missy Megs._

Jesse Taylor, House Gryffindor, made by _Rex123._

Renee Norstein, House Ravenclaw, submitted by _Rex123._

Chi Cato, House Slytherin, made by _HpHgPjGone._

Ursula Blodwell, House Slytherin, made by_ motordog_.

Mavis Sallow, House Slytherin, submitted by _motordog_.

Genevive Dankworth, House Slytherin, made by _motordog_.

Teachers

Simone Laroux, Professor of Potions and Head of House Ravenclaw, made by _darkcharmer__.__  
><em>

Maxwell Edward, Professor of Charms, made by _Kairi Avalon_.

Greta Malancloff, Professor of DADA and Head of House Hufflepuff, submitted by _Missy Megs._

Archer Eberhardt, Professor of Magical Creatures and Head of House Gryffindor, made by _motordog_.

Milton Fitzroy, Hogwarts Senior Caretaker and Groundskeeper, submitted by _motordog._

Catherine Abel, Professor of Magic History and Quidditch Referee, made by _HpHgPjGone._

Margeaux Elevan, Professor of Transfiguration and Head of House Slytherin, submitted by _52wbending52._

Mark Froste, Professor of Alchemy, made by_ natsuki DDS._

Demitrius Wakefield, Professor of Astronomy, submitted by _motordog._

Sayyid ibn'Yussuf al'Mahmoud, Professor of Divination, made by_ motordog_.

* * *

><p><strong>Still Accepting. First chapter is up under the title of <em>The Elixir of Forever.<em>**


	10. Ten Minus One Equals Nine!

**Ninth Group. Bolded are newest additions.**

* * *

><p><span>First Years<span>

Corrine Bond, House Ravenclaw, submitted by _LetMeBe21._

Emma Stone, House Hufflepuff, made by _Kairi Avalon_.

Salome Avana, House Ravenclaw, submitted by _Missy Megs._

Enoch Phipps, House Ravenclaw, made by _motordog._

Margo Figg, House Slytherin, submitted by _AutobotSeeker98._

John Gregory, House Gryffindor, made by _52wbending52._

**Marilyn Magwitch, House Gryffindor, submitted by _Fryllabrille201_.**

Second Years

Day Fletcher, House Ravenclaw, created by me.

Prudence Bennett, House Ravenclaw, made by _Kairi Avalon_.

Ester Wing, House Hufflepuff, submitted by _Dancing-Souls._

Astra Conner, House Slytherin, made by _motordog._

George Drummond, House Gryffindor, submitted by _motordog._

Third Years

Tam Vine, House Ravenclaw, created by me.

Yuudai Kyoau, House Ravenclaw, submitted by _JJGYET_.

Rosalyn Crave, House Ravenclaw, created by me.

Max Forester, House Ravenclaw, created by me.

Daniel McMaster, House Gryffindor, submitted by _alienkiller2013._

Kenneth Carter, House Gryffindor, made by _Kairi Avalon_.

Henry Johnson, House Slytherin, submitted by _Kairi Avalon_.

Priscilla Carson, House Hufflepuff, made by_ Fryllabrille201_.

Arianna 'Anna' Xazier, House Hufflepuff, submitted by_ AutobotSeeker98_.

Fourth Years

Bay Jones, House Gryffindor, submitted by _BlackShadowDark_.

Akira Sai, House Ravenclaw, made by _Darkness Incarnated._

Darcy Wood, House Ravenclaw, submitted by _Qeani._

Manon Blum, House Gryffindor, made by _52wbending52._

Ronan Ferro, House Hufflepuff, submitted by _52wbending52._

Zero Froste, House Gryffindor, made by _natsuki DDS_.

Ariel Clearwater, House Slytherin, submitted by Thunderbird0106.

Fifth Years

Julie Layfield, House Hufflepuff, submitted by _HpHgPjGone_.

Gemma Huggins, House Gryffindor, made _motordog._

Alexandra Cole, House Slytherin, made by _randomdemigod._

Beverly Gludmen, House Slytherin, submitted by _52wbending52._

Emmeline Grey, House Hufflepuff, made by _52wbending52._

Olivia "Liv" Blackmoor, House Slytherin, submitted by _Awesomepossum328._

Sixth Years

Nelly Vine, House Hufflepuff, created by me.

Damon Heap, House Hufflepuff, created by me.

Jayne Foscher, House Hufflepuff, made by _QueenKazza_.

Kevin Tanner, House Gryffindor, submitted by _underdog929_.

Loki Bergstrom, House Slytherin, made by _motordog._

Raven Black, House Slytherin, made by _TheShadowLily123_.

Trevor Stone, House Ravenclaw, created by _Kairi Avalon_.

Charlotte Matthews, House Slytherin, created by _darkcharmer__._

Zach Froste, House Gryffindor, made by _natsuki DDS_.

Nicholas Mandrew, House Slytherin, submitted by _Dinodude7_.

Janie Norstein, House Gryffindor, made by _Rex123._

Rumeri Jefferson, House Slytherin, made by _natsuki_ DDS.

Aiden Shanks, House Gryffindor, submitted by _Rougeification._

Paulina Carson, House Ravenclaw, made by _Fryllabrille201._

Ian Young, House Slytherin, submitted by _Ridicule_.

**Katherine Turner-Dennison, House Slytherin, made by _Rougeification_. **

Seventh Years

Alandria Tirena, House Slytherin, submitted by a _SoapyBubbles4You_.

Courtland Malfoy, House Slytherin, also made by _SoapyBubbles4You._

Rune Conner, House Hufflepuff, submitted by _motordog._

Benji Bangrok, House Hufflepuff, made by _Missy Megs._

Jesse Taylor, House Gryffindor, made by _Rex123._

Renee Norstein, House Ravenclaw, submitted by _Rex123._

Chi Cato, House Slytherin, made by _HpHgPjGone._

Ursula Blodwell, House Slytherin, made by_ motordog_.

Mavis Sallow, House Slytherin, submitted by _motordog_.

Genevive Dankworth, House Slytherin, made by _motordog_.

Teachers

Simone Laroux, Professor of Potions and Head of House Ravenclaw, made by _darkcharmer__.__  
><em>

Maxwell Edward, Professor of Charms, made by _Kairi Avalon_.

Greta Malancloff, Professor of DADA and Head of House Hufflepuff, submitted by _Missy Megs._

Archer Eberhardt, Professor of Magical Creatures and Head of House Gryffindor, made by _motordog_.

Milton Fitzroy, Hogwarts Senior Caretaker and Groundskeeper, submitted by _motordog._

Catherine Abel, Professor of Magic History and Quidditch Referee, made by _HpHgPjGone._

Margeaux Elevan, Professor of Transfiguration and Head of House Slytherin, submitted by _52wbending52._

Mark Froste, Professor of Alchemy, made by_ natsuki DDS._

Demitrius Wakefield, Professor of Astronomy, submitted by _motordog._

Sayyid ibn'Yussuf al'Mahmoud, Professor of Divination, made by_ motordog_.

* * *

><p><strong>Still Accepting. First two chapters are up under the title of <em>The Elixir of Forever.<em>**

**P.S. This is a list of professors I still need:**

**~Professor of Herbology**

**~Professor of the Study of Ancient Runes**

**~Professor of Arithmancy**

**~Professor of Muggle Studies**

**~Professor of Apparition**


End file.
